50 Snapshots in Time
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: 50 prompts, 1 sentence each. "Oliver never had a problem knowing Lilly was the last girl he would ever kiss." Lilly/Oliver Loliver


**I set myself up with a little challenge. Take 50 prompts and write only 1 sentence for each of these prompts. Took me a little while to do, but here they are. This is my first time writing any time of Lilly/Oliver, so I hope I do them justice. I'm still somewhat new to their fandom, but I just love them!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

1- Motion

Lilly rolled her eyes and grabbed another handful of popcorn when Oliver screamed and ducked his head into her neck.

2 - Cool

Secretly, she loves the way he smells, so she shivers (even though she's not cold) and accepts when he removes his jacket.

3 - Young

Lilly doesn't care what everyone tells her - it's part her and part him and completely perfect.

4 - Last

Oliver never had a problem knowing that Lilly was the last girl he would ever kiss.

5 - Wrong

"I was wrong, Ollie-Pop, you are a catch."

6 - Gentle

"I never said this wouldn't hurt," she proclaimed as her comb got stuck in Oliver's taffy-coated hair.

7 - One

As he watched her drive out of his life forever, he whispered, "And then there was one."

8 - Thousand

"You know, Lilly, is my counts are correct, this marks the 1,000th time you've told me you hate me."

9 - King

"I swear to God, Oliver, if you sing 'Sex on Fire' to me one more time, I'm never sleeping with you again."

10 - Learn

If he had known that all it would take was to have nose-whistle Wally ask Lilly to dance, he'd have arranged it years ago.

11 - Blur

He couldn't remember a thing, but it didn't matter, because she was in his arms now.

12 - Wait

Lilly had told him she wanted to wait at least until they were engaged to have sex; Oliver went out the next day and bought a ring.

13 - Change

"Just make sure you bring an extra pair of socks, 'cause I'm gonna knock 'em off."

14 - Command

The day (well, night) Oliver had asked (well, ordered) her to take off her clothes and get on the bed, she'd never been so turned on.

15 - Hold

"Hey, Ollie-Pop, you don't happy to still have your Mom's handcuffs, do you?"

16 - Need

If you would have told Lilly a year ago that she'd be here, in Oliver's arms and needing him more than a fish needs water, she'd probably have laughed in your face.

17 - Vision

He doesn't care what anyone else says - when Lilly is wearing her glasses, she doesn't get much hotter (she thinks she remembers him saying something about a librarian once).

18 - Attention

Oliver couldn't believe that in all his attention to detail (the flowers, the candles, somehow managing to clear their beach of people), he'd forgotten the ring.

19 - Soul

"I can't believe it took me over 10 years to realize you're my soul mate."

20 - Picture

Someone, somewhere, had a picture of them dancing at that party; a picture of them falling in love.

21 - Fool

Oliver would be the first to tell you Elvis was right - only fools rush in, but it was worth it.

22 - Mad

He always lets her get mad - the make-up sex is always worth it.

23 - Child

Sometimes, Lilly swears he's still that little boy with the 64-pack of crayons, just stuck in a teenage boys body.

24 - Now

Lilly was always pretty, but now, a vision in white walking toward him, she was beautiful.

25 - Shadow

"Wow, even her shadow's pretty."

26 - Goodbye

Lilly rolled her eyes when Oliver let a tear slide down his face, his hair falling to the salon floor.

27 - Hide

"But I love you best like this, Lils, not hidden behind a ton of make-up."

28 - Fortune

"I couldn't be this lucky if I won the lottery."

29 - Safe

Lilly had never known a place as safe as Oliver's arms.

30 - Ghost

"I swear to God; if I find out you lied about this, I'm going to haunt the shit out of you someday."

31 - Book

She can't help her heart from breaking when she hears him hiccup after telling her nothing happened between him and Miley; she knows him too well.

32 - Eye

"Oliver, I still don't understand how you managed to get pickle juice in your eye."

33 - Never

She never pegged herself as the 'married with kids' type until she fell in love with him; now she can't picture herself without.

34 - Sing

He had barely finished singing before she had her lips over his.

35 - Sudden

We were happy, out little family and just like that...my two girls, the loves of my life, were ripped from this Earth and out of my life forever.

36 - Stop

He is here and she is under him and he's gross and sweaty, but she's moaning for him to not stop and...oh, yeah.

37 - Time

"I love you so much, Oliver, but you're the right love at the wrong time and I can do this - us - right now."

38 - Wash

"You know, Ollie-Pop, you could just join me in the shower so we can save water."

39 - Torn

He smiled to himself when he picked up his shirt from last night (at least, what was left of it.)

40 - History

There was never a question of would they last; they'd known each other far too long not to.

41 - Power

Of course they had sex - how else would two teenagers (who couldn't get on the internet) spend a blackout?

42 - Bother

His heart broke as she slammed the door in his face and he whispered to it, "Sorry I bothered you."

43 - God

"If there really is a God, He'll bless me by you bringing those hot cheerleader/gymnastic moves to bed tonight."

44 - Wall

It had been three weeks and she knew as soon as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her that he missed her, too.

45 - Naked

Lilly did not appreciate hearing the nickname "Sizzlin' Lillian" every time she took off her clothes.

46 - Drive

The drive to the drugstore was the longest 7 minutes 36 seconds of their lives.

47 - Harm

Lilly never would have imagined Oliver as the 'kinky, whips-and-chains, dominated' kind, but she couldn't say she wasn't getting her kicks from it, too.

48 - Precious

"Aw, y'all two are just the cutest (barf!) thing I've ever...oh, who am I kidding, you make me sick."

49 - Hunger

Oliver knew after their trip to Vermont (where they visited the Ben and Jerry's factory and she polished off an entire Vermonster) that he was going to marry Lilly.

50 - Believe

"You know, Ollie, they say everyone has to believe in something; I believe we're meant to be together forever."


End file.
